Accident
by Yukino Amai
Summary: Kecelakaan. Hal terakhir yang melintas di kepala dan berharap tidak akan pernah terjadi.


**Accident**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tak ada keuntungan apa pun yang didapat, kecuali kesenangan. Just for fun.

**Genre:** General, Family, Friendship.

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** Standard Applied, Newbie.

**Summary:** Kecelakaan. Hal terakhir yang melintas di kepala dan berharap tidak akan pernah terjadi.

**-{O}-**

Pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah untuk memulai kegiatan. Matahari bersinar hangat di tengah dinginnya musim dingin bulan Januari. Tidak ada salju yang turun pagi ini.

"Bangun, Haruno Sakura. Kau ada kuliah pagi ini bukan?"

Sakura Haruno. Mahasiswi berumur 20 tahun semester empat di Universitas Konoha. Gadis berambut sewarna _bubble gum_ calon dokter ini masih sangat menikmati kehangatan selimut coklat di ranjang.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, _Kaasan_," Sakura menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala dari silaunya sinar matahari saat Nyonya Haruno, ibunya membuka tirai jendela.

"Calon dokter macam apa kau ini jam segini belum bangun?"

"Hn."

Sakura yang masih merasakan kehadiran _kaasan_-nya di kamar pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun. Perbincangan singkat di pagi hari ini cukup menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya.

"Aa … Sasori-_nii_ masih di rumah, _Kaasan_?"

"Iya. Dia ada di bawah menunggu sarapan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin diantar berangkat ke kampus. Tapi tidak usah saja. Kampus Sasori-_nii_ akan memutar jauh."

"Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Entah. Hanya keinginan sesaat kurasa."

Sementara Sakura menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap, Nyonya Haruno kembali ke dapur. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di sana.

**-{O}-**

"_Kaasan_ bilang kau ingin aku antar, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasori saat memanaskan motor di depan rumah.

"Tidak perlu, Saso-_nii_. Lagipula kampus kita beda arah. Kau akan memutar jauh nanti."

"Yakin tidak mau aku antar?"

"Sudah kubilang. Itu hanya keinginan sesaat. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat keributan di halaman kampus pagi-pagi begini. Kau akan sangat merepotkan ku nanti."

"Sejak kapan kau meniru kebiasaan Nara Nanas itu, eh?"

Sakura mencibir dan berdecih.

Segera dipakainya helm abu-abu kesayangannya saat Emeraldnya melihat waktu yang sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan. Masih pagi memang mengingat perkuliahan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi.

Berangkat lebih awal tidak buruk juga. Lagipula Sakura juga harus berhati-hati mengingat jalanan di musim dingin cukup licin. Memang semalam tidak turun salju. Tapi suhu yang dingin cukup bisa membuat jalanan jadi licin.

"Hati-hati di jalan nanti. Jalanan cukup licin. Oh, iya. Motor ini baru saja keluar dari bengkel. Jangan pakai rem depan karena terlalu cakram."

"_Ha'i_, Haruno Sasori. Kau semakin mirip orang tua saja berbicara seperti itu."

Giliran Sasori yang mencibir. "Aku masih terlihat seperti anak SMU, kau tahu. Dan panggil aku '_Aniki_',"

"Sudahlah. Aku berangkat dulu, _Aka-nii_."

"Cih. Hati-hati, _Imouto_."

Sakura segera menjalankan motornya begitu selesai mengucapkan salam. Mengendarai motor ke kampus memang kebiasaan Sakura.

Tomboy?

Katakana saja seperti itu. Akibat pengaruh kakaknya mungkin. Sasori yang seorang pria senang mengendarai motor gede sejenis ninja. Dan Sakura, semenjak mencoba mengendarai motor ninja kakaknya dulu juga ikutan tertarik. Tak jarang dia meminta Sasori untuk menemaninya berlatih mengendarai motor yang identik dengan cowok itu.

Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dia meminta dibelikan motor seperti kakaknya. Awalnya Tuan Haruno menolak mentah-mentah keinginan putrinya itu yang sungguh jauh dari sifat seorang gadis. Tapi begitu Sakura memperlihatkan kemampuannya mengendarai motor Sasori, mau tak mau Tuan Haruno membelikannya juga. Dan tidak lupa rasa terima kasih Sasori yang mendapat hadiah gratis -ceramah eksklusif berjam-jam dari Sang Tousan- berkat kesediaannya melatih Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mereka.

**-{O}-**

Jalanan menuju Universitas Konoha cukup lengang. Tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Berbeda dengan arah sebaliknya. Cukup banyak mobil pribadi yang melintas. Ah, padahal hari sudah mulai siang. Mau kemana mobil-mobil itu?

Kelengangan jalan tidak membuat Sakura menambah kecepatan motornya. Sakura masih ingat keadaan jalan yang cukup licin. Sakura bukan salah satu pengendara yang suka akan kecepatan berlebih.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba Sakura membuka kaca helm-nya. Untuk meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di sebelah kiri jalan sana terlihat seorang lelaki memakai jaket kulit hitam bercelana hitam. Di tangan kanannya tertenteng helm hijau. Orang itu berjalan menurun menuju area persawahan.

Sakura terus memperhatikan pria itu yang terus berjalan ke arah persawahan. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dia cukup heran dengan keberadaan pria itu.

Seingatnya, berkali-kali Sakura melewati jalan itu Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau ada jalan menurun menuju persawahan tepat di jalan yang dilalui pria berjaket itu. Kemudian diliriknya arah persawahan. Cukup banyak orang juga di sana.

'Ah, mungkin sekarang sudah ada jalan. Mungkin pria itu mau menemui mereka di bawah sana,' batin Sakura menenangkan kebingungan pikirannya.

Merasa sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pria itu Sakura kembali memusatkan pandangan ke depan. Selama Sakura memperhatikan tepi jalan, Sakura lupa bahwa dia dalam keadaan mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan yang tidak lambat. Sakura juga tidak ingat kalau di depannya ada sebuah mobil yang berada cukup dekat. Sakura tidak sempat menekan rem atau pun berteriak. Pemandangan terakhir yang Sakura lihat adalah warna perak dari mobil di depannya.

'Aa … apa aku masih bermimpi? Sial sekali aku mimpi kecelakaan seperti ini.'

Setelahnya kesadaran Sakura benar-benar hilang.

**-{O}-**

Bising. Adalah hal yang pertama yang Sakura rasakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Cepat beri dia minum!"

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tanganku sakit." ucap Sakura dengan suara paraunya.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku lemas sekali."

"Oh. Baiklah. Kita ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Mobil keluarga berwarna perak itu melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tak dipedulikan lagi bagaimana keadaan belakang mobilnya yang -pasti- penyok karena benturan yang cukup keras tadi. Prioritas utama saat ini adalah keadaan gadis merah muda yang sempat tak sadarkan diri yang saat ini ada di pangkuan istrinya pasca benturan tadi.

**-{O}-**

"Kau bisa berjalan, Nak?" seorang pria 40 tahunan membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Aku lemas sekali." lirih Sakura.

"Ambilkan kursi roda saja, _Anata_. Sepertinya dia belum sadar benar." timpal wanita yang sedari tadi memangku kepala Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Aku gendong saja ke dalam."

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku urus administrasinya."

Sakura segera digendong _bridal style_ dan langsung dibawa ke ruangan UGD agar mendapat perawatan secepatnya. Para perawat dan dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

Beruntung tidak ada luka serius di tubuh Sakura. Hanya memar di muka dan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang cukup bengkak.

Pasangan suami-istri Hiroshi -yang mengantar Sakura- duduk di luar di ruang tunggu. Kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bersalah dalam kecelakaan ini menginggat motor Sakuralah yang menabrak mereka dari belakang. Tapi mereka sadar ada nyawa manusia yang butuh pertolongan mereka saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar nada panggilan masuk dari dalam tas gendong yang Sakura. Nyonya Hiroshi yang membawakan tas Sakura sempat bingung akan menjawab panggilan tersebut atau tidak. Tapi mengingat dia juga pasti akan kebingungan menghubungi keluarga Sakura akhirnya menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Belum sempat Nyonya Hiroshi bertanya lebih lanjut, suara cempreng dari seberang sudah menyambutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau dimana? Perkuliahan hampir dimulai, kau tahu!"

"_Ano_, Anda teman pemilik ponsel ini?" tanya Nyonya Hiroshi pelan-pelan.

Terdengar nada terkejut dari penelpon. "Anda siapa? Aku tidak salah nomor, 'kan? Kenapa ponsel Sakura-_chan_ ada di tangan Anda?"

"Ah, maaf. Yang bernama Sakura itu gadis berambut merah muda, betul?"

"Iya."

"Maaf, Sakura-_san_ mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini ada di rumah sakit dalam perawatan."

"Apa? Bagaimanana keadaannya?"

"Tenang saja, Nona. Tidak ada luka parah. Sepertinya dia hanya syok."

Terdengar kelegaan dari seberang. "Aa … _yokatta_."

"_Ano_, boleh saya minta tolong untuk menghubungi keluarga Sakura-_san_? Saya akan menungguinya di sini."

"Tentu. Akan saya beri tahu keluarganya."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Nyonya Hiroshi menyimpan kembali ponsel milik Sakura. Tersirat kelegaan dalam pancaran wajahnya. Salah satu bebannya terlepas sudah. Dia tidak usah terlalu bingung memberi kabar kepada keluarga gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura tersebut.

**-{O}-**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?" tanya Nyonya Hiroshi saat masuk ke ruang perawatan dimana Sakura berada.

"Lebih baik. Hanya sedikit pusing dan sakit di bagian tangan kanan." jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Pegal. Sakura meraba pipi kirinya. Sedikit pegal dan tampak lebih besar dirasanya.

Tuan Hiroshi sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kening Sakura yang terlipat. "Pipimu sedikit lebam. Mungkin karena benturan tadi." jelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, saya jadi merepotkan Anda …?" Sakura kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hiroshi, Sakura-_san_."

"Ah, iya. Maaf telah merepotkan Hiroshi-_san_ berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga bersalah tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil mendadak."

Brakk!

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Saso-_nii_? _Kaasan_?"

Dua orang Haruno menerobos masuk ke ruangan Sakura berada. Tidak diperhatikannya pasangan suami-istri Hiroshi yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Tadi Ino-_chan_ memberi tahu _Kaasan_ kalau kau kecelakaan. Apa kau terluka?"

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati juga jangan mengebut. Kau ini sudah diatur. Kau pun menolak aku antar, _Imouto_."

"_Kaasan_, tanganku sakit. Jangan memelukku erat begini." Sakura tidak mempedulikan Sasori. Dia sibuk memberontak saat merasakan pelukan ibunya yang demikian erat. Sungguh, itu cukup menyakitinya.

"Haruno-_san_?"

Panggilan dari Tuan Hiroshi menghentikan usaha Nyonya Haruno untuk terus memeluk Sakura. "Anda?"

"Saya Hiroshi. Saya yang membawa Sakura-_san_ kemari."

"Ah, terima kasih atas bantuan Anda, Hiroshi-_san_." Nyonya Haruno kemudian membungkuk berterima kasih dan diikuti oleh Sasori. "_Ano_, biaya perawatannya …,"

"Saya sudah membayarnya." potong Nyonya Hiroshi.

"Aa, _arigatou_. Lalu bagaimana dengan motor yang Sakura kendarai?"

"_Kaasan_. _Ano_ … itu … aku yang menabrak mereka. Jadi mereka tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan motorku." potong Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Bukan begitu, _Baka_. Tapi dimana motor itu sekarang?" Sasori buru-buru menimpali.

"Kami sudah menghubungi bengkel terdekat untuk diperbaiki. Tapi kami belum mendiskusikan pembayarannya. Kami tadi mengutamakan keselamatan Sakura-_san_." terang Tuan Hiroshi.

"_Kami-sama_. Terima kasih, Hiroshi-_san_. Anda sungguh baik sekali." Nyonya Haruno kembali membungkuk untuk berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama Haruno-san. Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Kami juga harus meneruskan perjalanan kami juga memperbaiki mobil kami."

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hiroshi-_san_."

Setelah membalas salah Nyonya Haruno kedua pasang Hiroshi kemudian meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura dengan diantar oleh Sasori. Kemudian Nyonya Haruno mulai bertanya panjang lebar atas keadaan putri bungsunya. Mulai dari bagaimana kronologi kecelakaannya sampai ucapan syukurnya atas apa yang didapat Sakura.

Bukan. Bukan bersyukur atas kecelakaan yang Sakura alami. Tapi bagaimana Sakura bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Dari keterangan yang di dapat Sasori, kerusakan pada motor Sakura juga mobil yang Sakura tabrak cukup mengejutkan.

Siapa yang tidak heran, Sakura masih begini utuhnya padahal motor Sakura yang rusak parah begitu juga bemper serta bagian belakang mobil Tuan Hiroshi yang penyok begitu parah?

Sungguh besar keagungan _Kami-sama_. Nyonya Haruno tidak henti-hentinya berucap syukur.

**-{O}-**

Sore harinya, ruang rawat Sakura sangat ramai karena teman-temannya datang menjenguk. Terima kasih Ino memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura pada teman-temannya.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, sampai Si Dingin Sasuke pun menengoknya. Ups, itu karena dia diseret Naruto juga ada Hinata, Sang kekasih.

"_Arigatou_, sudah menjengukku, _Minna-san_." ucap Sakura tulus saat teman-temannya datang.

"Tentu, Sakura-_san_. Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang teman untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit." ujar Rock Lee dengn jempol dan senyum mengkilapnya mewakili yang lain yang menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Kudengar dari Sasori motormu rusak parah? Tapi kau tidak terluka parah?" Tenten bertanya mewakili yang lain.

"Begitulah. Seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu berangkat kuliah nanti? Motormu rusak parah, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mungkin akan diantar Saso-_nii_?"

"Tadi pagi kau menolakku, _Imouto_." sergah Sasori.

"Itu kan tadi pagi, _Niisan_."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantar-jemputmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sebuah tawaran baik terdengar dari salah satu sudut kerumunan. Semua kepala menengok ke arah asal suara.

Terlihat Naruto Namikaze yang tersenyum tulus.

Semua yang melihatnya pasti berpikiran bahwa Bocah Mamikaze ini sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bagaimana mereka tidak berpikiran seperti itu? Mereka yang berkumpul mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura. Tepatnya Naruto yang begitu menyukai Sakura.

Tapi anggapan itu luntur seketika saat melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari saphire Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." tolak Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak apa. Kita 'kan satu arah."

"Tapi …,"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik, Sakura-_chan_." potong yang lain.

"Aku juga setuju. Kurasa _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku akan banyak penelitian di kampus." Sasori mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang juga mewakilkan izin dari orang tua Sakura.

Semua memandang ke arah Sakura menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari Sakura. Sakura pun tidak berkutik. Apalagi dia juga tidak bisa tidak sependapat dengan Aniki-nya tentang orang tua mereka.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jawaban Sakura bagai angin surga bagi Naruto. Tentu saja dengan semangat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak rugi dia menahan debaran jantungnya saat menawarkan diri tadi.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto. Lee mengacungkan kembali jempolnya. Sai tersenyum, tulus. Sasuke dengan seringainya. Serta Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mengerling nakal pada Sakura.

"Dan kau tidak perlu mencium pantat mobil lagi, Imouto. Karena ada Naruto yang bisa kau cium sepuas hatimu." seringai Sasori berkembang setelah ucapannya.

"_Niisan_!"

Semua yang ada di ruang perawatan Sakura sontak saja menggoda kedua orang itu. Dan membuat ruang ramai. Jadi jangan salahkan Sang Suster yang mendatangi mereka untuk menegur mereka yang membuat keribuatan. Ingat. Di rumah sakit dilarang berisik.

**-{O}-**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Sepeninggal teman-teman Sakura untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing menyisakan dua orang Haruno berambut aneh. Sakura dan Sasori.

"_Imouto_ …" panggil Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Mau menggoda lagi?" jawab Sakura ketus. Masih marah rupanya atas kejadian tadi sore dengan temen-temannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu fakta yang tidak kau ketahui soal kecelakaan tadi." Sasori memasang wajah seriusnya.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening saat melihat ekspresi langka Sasori di depannya ini.

'Fakta yang tidak kuketahui? Apa? Apa suami-istri Hiroshi melaporkan kejadian ini ke kepolisian?'

Diam-diam Sasori menyeringai melihat respon Sakura yang mengerutkan kening. "Kau bilang kau melihat penampakan aneh sebelum tabrakan terjadi, _ne_?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sepertinya 'penghuni' jalan itu menginginkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Hm. Hiroshi-_san_ bilang sebelum menginjak rem mendadak sempat melihat penampakan juga. Katanya tiba-tiba ada yang menyeberang jalan dengan ciri-ciri sama seperti yang kau lihat."

"A-a-a-apa?"

"Iya. Begitu katanya,"

"Kau membohongiku, _Aka-nii_."

"Tidak."

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang seketika. Benarkah yang diucapkan Sasori?

**-{O}-**

A.N. Aaaaaaah ... akhirnya jadi Author beneran #sujud syukur# Hai, _Minna-san_. Author baru di sini. Yak. Penpik ini terinspirasi (?) dari kejadian yang Amai alami kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Sama seperti Sakura-_chan_ di sini. Kejadiannya sama persis. Maaf, bukan maksud Amai membuat Sakura-_chan_ terluka di sini. Tapi dari sekian chara Naruto, yang memiliki kepribadian mirip dengan Amai ya Sakura-_chan_ ini. Lagian menurut Amai yang cocok ngendarain MoGe ya Sakura-chan ini #shannaroed (?)#

Oh iya. Bagi _Minna-san_ yang suka mengendarai kendaraan, hati-hati yah. Kecelakaan ada di mana-mana.

**Review?**

**-{Salju yang Manis}-**


End file.
